


If You Were My Wife

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Infidelity, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa is contented enough with having an illicit relationship with Rodolphus, except when she knows that the secrecy upsets him. Written for hp-humpdrabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were My Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles, with the prompt "Rose petals".

Rodolphus and Narcissa had told Lucius that they were only going for a walk in the gardens, an innocent enough pastime, but the moment they were out of sight of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was on the ground, breathing in the scents of roses and earth and well-tended grass, Rodolphus on top of her, kissing every inch of her body.

Narcissa's breast heaved and she scrabbled at Rodolphus's clothes. He felt so solid and powerful against her, and her heart quickened automatically for him.

"I love you," she whispered, voice soft and breathless. "I love you ever so, Rodolphus…"

He silenced her with a rough kiss, then his hands were on the laces of her dress, pulling and fumbling with them until they came untied and her breasts spilled free. He caught them in his hands and squeezed, eliciting a gasp.

"You're so much more beautiful than your sister, you know," he told her, and suddenly Narcissa didn't feel quite so elated as she had a moment before.

"Don't compare me to her," she told him, then kissed him again before he could protest or ask why. She slipped her hand down his trousers, smiling against his lips when he let out a quiet groan. Pleasing him pleased her.

He took her, and he was not gentle. But Narcissa had never enjoyed Rodolphus's touch as much when he was gentle anyhow – she liked him to be rough with her, to make her dance on the delicate line between pleasure and pain. He thrust into her over and over again, hard enough to split her, and she whimpered into his neck and clutched at him and begged him not to stop. His skin burned against hers, the stubble on his cheek chafed her skin, and he pinned her down so she could scarcely move, and she loved it.

When he was finished, he lay slumped on top of her and pressed gentle kisses to her cheeks to contrast with his former harshness, and she draped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes. With him, she felt warm, safe, happy in a way that she was unused to.

Rodolphus plucked a red rose from the shrubbery near where they had tumbled to the ground, and he tore the petals off one by one, dropping them into her hair. Narcissa blinked up at him, eyelashes fluttering a little as the petals brushed near to her eyes.

"If you were my wife, this is what you would always look like," he told her, tossing the last few petals onto her. "Girls like you are made to look like this – flushed and smiling and with petals all around…"

"Would that you were my husband." Narcissa reached up to touch his cheek. "If I could have you, I would in an instant…"

Rodolphus's face was clouding over swiftly, and he sat up, moving away from her.

"Well. No use dwelling on what cannot be," he muttered, and Narcissa had to struggle then not to cry.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
